


the big fight.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [74]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It was the day of the big fight.or:  Ben takes something very seriously and Rey thinks he's going a little overboard.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	the big fight.

**Author's Note:**

> day 74, drabble 74.
> 
> Prompt 074 - worry.
> 
> I forgot to post this yesterday. Sorry!

It was the day of the big fight. Ben was putting his championship belt on the line against Poe Dameron, and he was worried. Poe was knowledgeable, quick, smart. Someone Ben really didn't want to have to fight in a championship match. 

And when he told Rey about how nervous and scared he was, all she did was roll her eyes. “It's a movie trivia contest, Ben.” 

“It's my championship!” Ben was exasperated. 

Rey laughed, walking over and kissing him deeply. “What can I do to help?” 

“Make sure I don't get drunk until it's over.” 

“You got it, baby.”


End file.
